This invention relates generally to a container in the form of a compartment for domestic appliances. The container can move, along guides provided laterally, from a home position inside the domestic appliance to a feeding position situated in front of the domestic appliance. The container is fitted with a means or device for vertical adjustment which can bring the container to various heights in relation to the guides, as well as in various inclined positions.
Containers in the form of a compartment are already known, especially those whereby the height of the container can be adjusted with respect to the guides and be inclined in various directions.
So far, the known means for vertical adjustment are relatively cumbersome, for example, with arrangements wherein height can be adjusted using pinions, cams or curves.
The vertical adjustment of the container is generally desirable since it enables the accommodation of larger objects. For example, saucepans or similar items in the case of dish compartments in dishwashers. Or, in the case of containers in refrigerators or freezers, the vertical adjustment provides optimal filling and usage of the space available in the domestic appliance.
A purpose of the present invention is to provide a container in the form of a compartment that is composed of few and cost efficient parts and fitted with a user-friendly device for vertical adjustment.
This is accomplished by having a means or device for vertical adjustment comprised of supporting brackets attached to guides. The brackets extend vertically over the guides upwards and the brackets are fitted with index notches. The vertical adjustment device further has supporting members, associated with or connected to the container, whereby the supporting members have index stops. The supporting members can be inserted/retracted inside or between the index notches of the supporting brackets, which brackets support the container. The supporting members can extend from a contact area of the index notches of the supporting brackets by using a release handle that is monolithic or integral with or connected to the supporting member.
Since the device for vertical adjustment is comprised of relatively few parts, it is easy-to-build and extremely cost efficient to manufacture. It is also user-friendly since to release the container from a given position, it suffices to actuate the release handle which enables retraction of the index stops from the contact area of the index notches of the supporting brackets. After raising or lowering or possibly inclining the container, a new position of the container can be fixed simply by releasing or not actuating the release handle.
Other aspects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detail description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.